Take Me Apart
by Jaiden Lockheart
Summary: And those words would always disturb him. Kakasasu.


**Note: Okay, so here is my lemon-scented one-shot for you all! This is what you get when you take me to a house with my laptop and don't give me internet access. **

**Pairing: Kakashi/Sasuke…I absolutely adore this pairing, but only when it's done right. It's taken me forever to really figure out what I needed to have happen to get this pairing to work for me and I hope I didn't disappoint. And there is mention of Itachi/Sasuke, which, again, I love, if it's done right!**

**Warnings: This is pretty dark, and some might find it a little disturbing and the language is in no way suitable for children. Oh, and it's YAOI(boyxboy). So, read responsibly people, if any of this is going to really disturb you, then don't read it.**

**Take Me Apart**

**By: Jaiden Lockheart**

"_**Tell me that I'm worthless." **_

It was a whisper, almost too soft for him to hear. If he hadn't been sitting underneath the brunette, he wouldn't have heard it. As it was, however, he did, and it caused him to stop his ministrations to the boy's neck long enough to process the words in his muddled brain. He looked up to catch the gaze of the other, eyes that were so gray they were almost black. They were pleading with him now.

"What?" He asked, because, honestly, he couldn't have heard that right. It must have been a mistake.

"You heard me." The boy said, his hands tightening their grip on thick shoulders that were much broader than his own. He was so slender now.

"Sasuke…" Was all the sensei could think to say and the Uchiha boy ground his teeth, his slight jaw smashing together and the long tendons of his neck growing taut.

"Just do it, dammit!" Sasuke whispered urgently, the slim lines of his brows coming together in a frown. Why wouldn't the other man listen? Why wouldn't Kakashi just do as he said?

The two of them stared into eyes that were familiar but different. Gray on gray, and it was almost perfect. It had been perfect. When Sasuke had shown back up in Konoha earlier that week and had gone straight to his sensei's apartment to tell him that he was ready to face the consequences for his actions. That he was ready to be punished. Kakashi had said that they were not going to punish him, and he'd thought Sasuke had been relieved. He'd thought the teen was happy that he had been forgiven.

As it turned out, maybe he hadn't been happy at all.

"Why?" Kakashi asked, brushing black hair that had grown quite a bit since he'd seen the Uchiha last back and behind ears that were so small he thought he might break them. He searched ashen orbs for some sort of answer, because he wasn't entirely sure that Sasuke would give him a straight one.

"Because it's true…" Again, another helpless whisper.

The two of them hadn't really spoken since the teen's return. They had done nothing more than fuck on Kakashi's hardwood kitchen floor every night since he'd come back. So the words were a little nervous coming from the brunette's mouth and he seemed to stumble over the things that he wanted to say and the things that actually came out. Kakashi raised a brow.

"It's _not_ true." He said firmly. He had always had to speak that way to Sasuke, had always seemed to have to _convince_ him of the truth. And he spoke _nothing_ but the truth to the boy. He'd been lied to for far too long.

"It is." The Uchiha persisted, his eyes growing hard in his conviction. His breath came out in pants--the result of his arousal. But he was coming down from the headiness quickly. He just wanted to hear Kakashi say it. Just once, he wanted to know exactly what his teacher thought of him. He couldn't think any different, because Kakashi never lied.

"Who's told you this?" Kakashi asked, thoroughly frightened for his student's mental health now. He would have to have a talk with whomever had filled the boy's head with this idea.

"Don't pity me, I don't need it." Sasuke said and pushed himself away from the older man. The spot where he'd fit himself along Kakashi's body went cold as he backed away from the couch. He turned to walk down a long hallway, one that was far too familiar, one that he'd walked far too many times.

They were inside the Uchiha complex tonight, the first night Sasuke had been back since he'd returned, and Kakashi was willing to blame this sudden change in behavior on this visit. The place hadn't changed, dust was still covering almost every surface, having not been touched since that fateful July night when Sasuke had lost his family. The doors were still all closed--a result of the clean-up by the ANBU members. It was out of respect for the dead that the rooms be closed up. Now he was wondering what would have been different had Sasuke really had to face the reality of his clan's demise. Because he wasn't completely convinced Sasuke _understood_. The boy had lived in this complex like nothing had ever happened. As if he'd always lived here alone.

"I don't want your pity." Sasuke whispered, pulling the silver-haired man out of his thoughts. Kakashi looked up at him, his eyes intense. He watched the back of his student's head as he followed him to the kitchen.

"I'm not pitying you, Sasuke." His voice rose a little in volume. "I just don't _think_ that of you."

"Oh, shut up, of course you do." The brunette was not going to have it.

"How do you know that, huh? How can you tell me what I feel?" The sensei asked reasonably. His tone was the same as it always was with the younger boy.

"Because there is no way you're not angry with me. How can you not be angry with me after what I did? You acted like a father to me, Kakashi. You're supposed to be mad at me when I disobey you. That's what it was, wasn't it? _Me_ disobeying you." Sasuke leaned against the counter, his elbows supporting his upper body.

"Of course I'm fucking angry with you, Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled, losing his composure for once in front of his student. He was practically shaking now, and he knew that if it was anyone else here with him--anyone at all--that he wouldn't be this bent out of shape. Because Hatake Kakashi didn't lose his cool. Because Hatake Kakashi was calm and composed and didn't _care _about things.

But dammit, he _cared _about this boy. Cared so much.

"How dare you fucking leave?!" He yelled, coming an inch away from the Uchiha's face. He had wanted to yell for so _fucking_ long. Had wanted to hit the younger boy, had wanted to drag him home by his _fucking_ hair. But he had stayed here, because he knew that if he had gone to get Sasuke, and if Sasuke had decided not to follow him home, he wouldn't have been to handle it like he usually did. He _would_ have yelled, he _would_ have hit. And that was not something he'd wanted to give into. Because he'd never given into it before.

"Of course I'm _fucking _angry with you!" He yelled again, thankful they were inside the Uchiha complex and not his small apartment in the center of the village.

"Then show me." Sasuke said, his voice still but a whisper, and it angered Kakashi even more. Why was the boy taking this so lightly? Why was he asking to be punished? He remembered never wanting to be reprimanded when he was young.

But maybe Sasuke wasn't as young as he thought. Maybe his little trip to Oto had made him grow up just as much as he had said it did. Maybe, just maybe, Sasuke wasn't such a child anymore.

He almost jumped when he felt the hand on his side, pulling him even closer to the teen. The blunt nails that had been painted black dug into his ribs and he _felt _the desperation there. He felt the need.

"Have you ever had angry sex before, Kakashi?" The boy said into the older man's mouth, his breath mingling with his teacher's. "It's more passionate and raw than anything I've ever felt. I know you're angry, Kakashi, so I need you to show me. Show me exactly what you're feeling. I need it. I need you, but I can't have all of you if you don't _show_ me all of you."

He felt something cold and hard press into his hand and he looked down to see what Sasuke had given him. It was a kunai, but sharper than usual, and he could see the smallest traces of blood still on the blade. His eyes turned back to his student in question.

"You have to show me all of you. It's been a long time since someone hasn't held back." The brunette said. He took his teacher's wrist in his hand, guiding the blade closer to his chest. He stopped pressing then, and let Kakashi take over, the sharp point barely touching his exposed collar bone.

"Sasuke, I don't think--"

"This isn't about thinking." Sasuke interrupted, shaking his head. "It's nothing but feeling. Do to me exactly what you've been wanting to since I left. Show me how angry you are."

The two of them stood there for a moment, just staring into the gray of the other's eyes. Kakashi then turned back to the kunai that was pressed against his student's neck. He raised a questioning brow.

"You honestly want me to hurt you?" He asked the boy, not meeting his eyes while he pushed a little harder on the blade.

"I need you to." Was the reply he got and he closed his eyes, biting his lip.

Hatake Kakashi never lost his composure.

The first cut was as good as he'd thought it would be. Sasuke hissed as the blade split open his perfect white skin and laid his head against Kakashi's shoulder. The first time they'd fucked in Kakashi's apartment the older man had whispered that he hadn't wanted to hurt the younger boy. That had been his excuse for putting his attraction for the boy off until then. But Sasuke knew--oh, he knew--how much his teacher _had _wanted to hurt him. And still wanted to hurt him.

"'kashi…" He sighed against Kakashi's chest, clutching at ribs and hips again. Goosebumps rose along the exposed flesh of his chest, only intensifying the feeling of the silver-haired man's tongue running up the length of the gash on his collar. He grit his teeth, stifling a moan.

The kunai fell to the floor with a loud clang and no one bothered to pick it up. Sasuke ran his hands up the man's chest and around his neck to pull himself up to kiss his teacher. Lips smashed together and teeth seemed to clatter, their connection sparking a moan that _couldn't_ be held in. Sasuke could taste the iron of his own blood on the tongue that entered his mouth. He drank it in, himself and Kakashi all in one. Before the older man moved to the tendon on his neck, sucking his pulse point until he was barely able to stand on his own.

"You're worthless." He more felt the words that were whispered into his ear than heard them. A tongue ran along the shell of his ear and Sasuke lost it. The words echoing in his mind, urging him on.

"Say it again." He grunted, out of breath. He opened his eyes to stare blankly at the kitchen behind Kakashi.

When he was younger he and his mother would sit at the table and make smoothies for his family. He would drink a raspberry one, because he wasn't a big fan of strawberries, and Itachi had always told him that it was weird. He could still taste the icy sweetness, and he wondered vaguely what his mother would think of him now. What would she have to say about what he was doing with this man? This _man_, that was close to twice his age. Would she yell? Would she cry? Would she be happy for him?

He thought that she should be happy for him. Because he found someone to take care of him.

But was that what Kakashi was really doing? Taking care of him? Had his brain somehow mixed up the feelings of laying on a cold floor while a man repeatedly pounded into him with the feeling of caring, of love? Or was his fucked up brain just seeing what love really was? Was he the only one to get them together, interchangeable? Or did everyone love the person that did nothing but fuck them every night?

"You're a worthless _fuck_." Kakashi whispered again, this time attacking his shoulder with bites that _wouldn't _be smoothed over with a soothing tongue. They would be there tomorrow morning for him to stare at in the mirror while he showered to wash away the come and blood that would certainly cake his body.

"Show me." He said, not sure why he was even talking anymore. He should just let Kakashi take over, should just give into the feeling of the blood drying on his chest. Because he wasn't sure how far Kakashi would go tonight. Maybe in later days he would do exactly what Sasuke wanted him to. Maybe he would finally hurt him, get through to him. Where no one had ever been able to touch. Not since…

He was pulled away from the counter abruptly and he jumped up to wrap his legs around a slim waist, strong arms holding him in place. Their lips came together again, connecting again. And Sasuke closed his eyes to focus only on the sensations of Kakashi's arms around him and how much smaller he felt against the older man. He clung to silver hair and opened his lips to allow a skillful tongue entrance.

He was only vaguely aware of where they were going--Kakashi had said something about trying to make it to a room from now on, because he was tired of waking up on a hard floor. He imagined the older man was taking them to his bedroom in the back of the house. However, they reached a room far too quickly for that. He heard a door swing open, endless days of non-use making it squeak lethargically. They entered and didn't shut it behind them--no one would see them here.

He landed on a bed, having been practically thrown from his teacher. His head banged against the wall, stars showing on his the backs of his lids for a moment. He lay there, his head against the wall, his body limp across a bed that felt too familiar for it to be a coincidence. He didn't want to open his eyes, to see where they'd ended up.

He heard the ripping of fabric and guessed it to be the sheet on the bed. His suspicions were proven right when he felt the wrinkled string of fabric come to wrap around his wrists, effectively immobilizing him. He swallowed hard, waiting. Another rip, another string of fabric, this one wrapped around his neck and shoved into his mouth. He moaned against it.

"You shouldn't have left, Sasuke." Kakashi said, his voice close to Sasuke's ear. His breath was warm across pale cheeks.

Sasuke opened his eyes.

Just as he'd suspected he would, he stared up at a familiar ceiling. One that he'd stared up at on nights when he couldn't sleep and even the comfort of his brother's arms around his waist could do nothing to abate his insomnia.

Tears came easily.

Kakashi was there though, kissing them away while he used skillful hands to unbutton jeans, and the teeth of a zipper came apart. Kakashi kissed him while pulling the tight pants down legs that were far too skinny for a seventeen-year-old boy. It fit Sasuke though, the rest of him just as thin. Kakashi had often wondered if his student suffered from anorexia, and he wasn't convinced that Sasuke hadn't given up his love of starving himself. He'd done it when he was younger, living on his own, and not having a mother to tell him when to eat.

"Sasuke, look at me." He said, his eyes coming up to meet his students. He knew who's room this was, knew that it would bring out this kind of reaction. That was why he'd come in here.

He reached up, untying the gag from behind Sasuke's head and pulling it out of the teen's mouth. He looked sternly into gray eyes that had lightened with emotion. The tears were still coming down in rivulets that stained his cheeks and Kakashi wiped them with a gentle thumb, smearing the eyeliner that had come down with them. He cupped Sasuke's chin with a strong hand.

"What did he say to you?" He asked quietly, his brow furrowing. "What did he do to you?"

The brunette lay down--his eyes closing again--and pulled his teacher down with him. He fit himself along Kakashi's body, almost amazed at how perfectly he fit against the older man and smiled slightly when Kakashi's arms came to wrap around him.

"Nothing that you haven't done tonight." He replied to the questions he had been asked. "Nothing that I didn't want him to."

"Sasuke…"

"I needed him for so long. I needed him for _too_ long. He was my reason for living, my reason for dying, my _reason_ for everything. I could blame everything on him, even when I knew things were my fault." Sasuke explained.

"Nothing was your fault, Sasuke. You didn't do anything wrong." Kakashi replied, brushing his fingers through soft black hair.

Sasuke shook his head, his eyes opening again to pin his teacher with a defiant gaze. He pushed himself up on his elbows to look at the man fully. His brow furrowed in frustration, but he stayed calm. For once, he stayed the arrogant Uchiha Sasuke, the boy he used to be.

"It was." He responded. "You weren't there, you don't know. No one knows. If I had been there, this wouldn't have happened. You don't understand."

"What don't I understand? What could you have done?" Kakashi was getting impatient now.

"I was his weakness…as much as he was mine."

Kakashi was still a little lost, but he was fairly certain he wouldn't get much more out of his student tonight. He bent forward to press his lips gently to the boy's, pulling away almost instantly. He didn't want this to become even more uncomfortable than it had to be for Sasuke.

"Don't stop." The whispering was back to being urgent and needy. He looked at gray eyes for some sort of reason. The brunette smirked, the kind that always seemed to leave Kakashi shivering. "You haven't finished what you started."

_He_ smirked now, his mouth fully visible because Sasuke always had him take his mask off when they were alone. He kissed the small mouth again, his lips lingering longer than before. He pressed his hands against Sasuke's sides again, pushing him further into the mattress. Swinging his leg over the younger boy's middle, he straddled the brunette's hips.

Sasuke's back was arched, and he looked like he was in pain. His arms were still bound behind his back. His neck was thrown back to accommodate for the uncomfortable position. His exposed chest was pale, but the blood from his neck had left a little color behind. Kakashi placed his mouth over the still open wound, sucking hard to taste the blood, and eliciting a painful moan from Sasuke's mouth. He smirked against the skin.

He kissed his way up a long, slender neck, biting at already bruised tendons and breathing into sensitive ears. Sasuke was squirming under him, a telltale sign that the brunette was enjoying the treatment.

"Do you still want me to hurt you?" He asked and watched Sasuke bite his lip to hold back a moan. The boy nodded then, turning to focus dark eyes on his teacher.

"Please." Was all he said and all Kakashi needed.

Sasuke's eyes closed again as he felt lips trail down his chest, teeth nipping at his protruding ribs, and a tongue delving into his navel. His breaths came in pants and he really wished he could grip at that wayward-spiked silver hair. Hands were spreading his legs, hooking under weak knees and wrapping them around a familiar waist. Kakashi was just teasing him now, tongue darting out at his hip juncture and biting bone.

"'kashi!" Sasuke practically shouted, breaking his silent streak. He pulled against the sheet binding his hands together, squirming under the older man, who was chuckling.

"Stop teas…umph." Sasuke's words were cut off abruptly and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. His hands clenched at the sheet under him as the heat around his erection grew. He didn't have the energy to lift his head up, so the sight of Kakashi between his legs was completely up to his imagination. He let out a breath that came out more like a moan.

He shut his eyes tight, trying to focus on not loosing control as Kakashi's tongue swirled around the head and his hands gripped hips to keep them from moving. It was maddening, the intense warmth against Kakashi's chilled hands. Sasuke bit down on his lip, sure it was going to bust open soon.

"'ka..kashi…" Sasuke breathed out and almost loosing it completely when the older man hummed in response, the sound vibrating against sensitive skin. He was over the edge now, moving against mouth and hands. Nails dug into his hips, leaving crescent shaped scars on the skin that would probably take awhile to fade. Sasuke didn't care though. He was lost in the pleasure--the _pain_--that he'd been craving for far too long.

The heat was rising in his abdomen, making him shudder uncontrollably. His legs quirked, knees tightening around a strong waist. He could feel it pulling at his muscles, but he wasn't sure what _it _was. Kakashi's nails were certainly drawing blood now and his own fingers had the sheet beneath him in a death grip. He wasn't sure how to describe it, this feeling. He could feel Kakashi's teeth scrape across the underside of his erection.

However, as good as it was, it wasn't enough. It was and wasn't what he wanted at the same time. He needed release, he needed to get rid of this pressure--this heat--that felt so _good, _but dammit, it _hurt. _Everything hurt.

"_Promise me you'll hurt me." _

It had been whispered so many years ago, when he'd drove that sharpened kunai into Itachi's heart. The same kunai that had been so close to his own heart just moments ago. The blood dried on the blade was now mingling with his own, was now a part of him.

And that's what he had wanted, to be a part of his brother. He'd wanted his brother inside him, just like those night when he'd stare up at this ceiling and Itachi slept soundly beside him. And the two of them would be sweating just like he was now, because the two of them would dance just like he was now. How many times had he been in this position, with an older man between his legs, tormenting him with tongue and teeth?

And how many times had it hurt like this?

No, this was different. This was a different pain, because Kakashi was the one causing it. And Kakashi had no reason to hurt him. He was doing this purely on instruction, for that's what Sasuke had meant when he'd said please. Because that's always what Sasuke meant when he said please.

He came hard into Kakashi's mouth, his climax surprising even himself. He screamed loudly, the sound tearing from a throat that would be red and sore tomorrow morning. His throat was always sore the next morning. He'd thought he'd been in control. He'd always been in control before. But tonight, that wasn't the case. Tonight, he was loosing everything.

He shuddered, unable to hold his body still as he relaxed into post-orgasm euphoria. His eyes closed, but not tightly. His breathing slowed, but that was more because he knew that if his heart rate didn't slow that the organ would surely burst from his chest.

But Kakashi coming to cover his body with a stronger one promised that he wouldn't let that happen. He was in Kakashi's care now, and it had been selfish to demand things from this man. Not only selfish, but completely useless. Kakashi didn't do anything he didn't want to do. Especially for little annoying boys who always seemed to follow him around.

"Not…enough…" Sasuke panted, his head coming up to press into Kakashi's shoulder. "Not enough…more…need more…" 

"Fucking demanding little cunt, aren't you?" Kakashi chuckled. He remembered the last time he'd said things like this. To another Uchiha who screamed like Sasuke when he came and looked amazingly similar to the boy under him now.

"Skin…gets in the way." Sasuke said, his voice already cracking. The black spikes of his hair were mussed from his brother's pillow. Kakashi nodded. He agreed with the boy's words, they were close, but not close enough.

He wasn't sure when it was that he'd fallen in love with the brunette. When it was that he'd recognized this feeling went way beyond the normal affection one would have for a son, or a student. That's what he'd been seen as by the rest of the village, as a father to this boy. He wondered vaguely what they would say to him now. If they knew he was fucking a boy half his age and enjoying every fucking minute of Sasuke's squirms and screams. What would they say if they could taste just how sweet the boy was, or could see him when he came?

He took Sasuke's legs in his hands again, as they'd fallen limp a moment ago. He was gentle with the still trembling limbs and hooked them, by the knees, over his shoulders. Sasuke didn't have a problem maneuvering his body to do something like this, he was limber in ways that completely boggled Kakashi's brain. But it couldn't be comfortable with that sheet wrapped around his wrists. He reached down to untie it.

"Leave it." Sasuke whispered and Kakashi raised a brow in question. "It hurts, but that's what you've set out to do, right? Hurt me?"

Kakashi smirked and nodded.

"Promise me you'll hurt me." Sasuke asked and the older man almost didn't believe he was serious.

"As long as you forgive me when I do." He whispered back.

Sasuke didn't have to answer. He closed his eyes again and laid his head back on the pillow that still smelled of Itachi and that thought alone brought tears to his eyes.

He had meant what he'd said to Kakashi earlier. Itachi had always been his weakness, and he'd been shown numerous times that he was a weakness himself. He wondered if it would be Kakashi kissing his temple and running hands down his sides had _Itachi_ still been alive. Would his parents have ever found out what the two of them were doing late at night and would they have put a stop to it. Because how do you tell your children--your sons--to stop searching for comfort in each other? And how do you tell your children that it's wrong? Because Sasuke had been too far gone to find anything wrong with it.

He winced when the first finger entered, stretching him effectively. It took a moment to get used to the feeling, it was still a little foreign after all the times he'd had this done to him. It would get better though, he knew. The second and third fingers were pressed into him, expanding the tight ring of muscle that had taken so much abuse in his life. He would bleed again tonight, because he never quite got over that part. Even after all these years, he would bleed. Some new angle would be explored or new force would be found and it would tear him inside, leaving blood to stain the sheets.

But he didn't mind the blood, because blood always came with pain. And pain and pleasure were so interchangeable with him, that sometimes the lines blurred and he wasn't sure why he was screaming. It all felt the same. The pleasure hurt, and the pain felt good.

He spread his legs as far as Kakashi's shoulders would allow them. His shoulder blades were now the only thing that touched the mattress, as the older man had him twisted in a odd direction. Cool air ran across the small of his back, contrasting greatly with the heat of the man settled on top of him.

"Are you ready?" Kakashi asked, searching his students eyes for some sort of sign that he wasn't, in fact, ready for anything. Because Kakashi went against his own thoughts every time he entered the younger boy. He went against his own beliefs that Sasuke was never going to be ready for something like this.

Because Sasuke had had to be ready for this far too long ago. He was seventeenyears old and had probably been fucked more times than Kakashi had had hot meals.

He was seventeen _fucking _years old, and this was so _fucking _wrong. It was wrong that he wanted the boy like this, and it was wrong that he took what he wanted.

"Don't hold back." Sasuke panted, still a little uncomfortable.

That was all the urging he needed though, and he was pulling his fingers out of Sasuke's entrance to replace them with something that would stretch Sasuke close to beyond his limit. He was always doing this, pushing Sasuke to do things he didn't _really_ want to do. Beyond his limit.

Sasuke moaned, a softer scream than before, but not lacking any feeling. Skin was no longer an issue, as there was no barrier between them now and Sasuke felt himself getting lost in the feeling of Kakashi being inside him. He was getting lost in the scent of the older man and the scent of his brother that lingered around him in the room where he had first felt this very feeling. But _fuck, _it was still so different.

He was unable to hold back the sobs once they started, and he curled his body up, into Kakashi's accepting arms. The pain was there, completely distinct, no blurring and it was _amazing _as much as it was awful. He wanted it to stop, but at the same time he wanted this feeling to continue his entire life. Because this feeling _was_ life.

He was losing his grip on reality, the walls distorted and his body melding with Kakashi's. He was completely lost in it. And not even the soft whispers of the man above him was able to smooth that over.

And then Kakashi moved, and his world shattered. His body no long let him think, just let him feel, _made_ him feel. The older man's thrusts were timed and measured building a tension he'd grown to know as specifically Kakashi's.

He arched up, wanting to be closer to his teacher and trying to keep from bruising his back on the knot that was tied around his wrists. His shoulder blades were practically touching and his head was thrown back to expose a slender neck that had taken much abuse. He whispered someone's name, but he wasn't sure who's name it was. He wasn't able to hear his own voice anymore.

He was hyperaware of Kakashi now, every part of him familiar. And again he was amazed at how perfectly they fit together, how well his body lined itself up with the taller man. He bit at a broad shoulder to stifle another groan, but it wasn't much help. He screamed over Kakashi's skin as that spot inside him was hit. It never took the older man long to find it, and when he did, he never let up. This was what Sasuke had always meant when he said that pleasure and pain were the same, because he was experiencing both to a sharp extreme right now. Every _fucking _time Kakashi pulled out, just to slam back in.

The heat was back, building around his groin and he was sure he was going to explode this time. This couldn't happen twice, not this intensely. But nothing Kakashi ever made him feel was very surprising and he knew that it very well _was _possible and it was probably very well going to happen.

He could feel his skin stretching around Kakashi. He could feel the teeth that were biting into his neck, leaving more marks, and the nails that were scraping over his sweat-slicked skin.

And _fuck, _he could feel it all so well. Everything was intensified tonight, everything was frighteningly extreme. The slamming of the body over him, the pounding of his heart in his chest, and the thumping of his pulse in his ears.

"_It's not about thinking, it's nothing but feeling."_

Hadn't he said that Kakashi? Why were his words ringing so true in his own ears, as if he needed to convince himself that it was okay to feel this? That it was okay for him to _do_ this. And it was okay for him to moan loudly when Kakashi's hand came to wrap around his own erection, pumping in time to his thrusts.

And he needed this. And he wanted this. And he could feel it all happening with such alarming power. And he wasn't thinking, he was _feeling_. And _fuck, _this had to end soon before he passed out.

He came again, a cry of his teachers name fleeing from his mouth without hesitance. The result of his climax spread across his own stomach and the sheets beneath him. He hadn't even been aware of Kakashi's own release until he was filled with hot fluid that stung his insides and leaked out of him along with the blood.

When Kakashi finally pulled out and lay next to him, wrapping arms around his too-skinny waist, he couldn't help but feel a little lost still, feel a little empty.

And when Kakashi woke up the next morning, come still strewn across his abdomen and his skin chilled from the breeze that was coming in from the open window, he heard the words that would forever make him shudder.

"_**Tell me that I'm worthless."**_

**Note: Alright, so there you have my wonderfully long one-shot, because I'm a firm believer that sex is far too complex to happen in less than 1000 words, especially sex with Sasuke. That boy is so deep sometimes that it amazes me I'm able to keep up with him. I hope I portrayed him fairly well here, because he truly is one fucked-up character…maybe that's why I love him so much though. Anyway, I'd like to know what you guys think, so leave me some feedback! **

**You know I love you all!**

**--Jaide**


End file.
